


The Dimensional Debacle

by WarningMayContainEdge



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence near the end, Cortex and Brio are only mentioned sry, Crash Bandicoot 4: It's About Time, Fluff, I JUST realized there'll be, Maybe some Timebomb if you think about it, Post-Game, Save N.Gin pls, There's seven of them, There's so many Tropys tho, lotsa fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningMayContainEdge/pseuds/WarningMayContainEdge
Summary: After the Rift Generator was taken and the Doctors Tropy were thrown into another dimension, life was peaceful.However, it wasn't so peaceful for the Igor left behind.N.Gin has to go dimension-hopping in order to get to N.Tropy, with only garbled messages guiding him through what few rifts can be provided for him.But what happens when he meets Tropy successfully, and it's the wrong one?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb idea I randomly came up with, inspired by It's About Time and the various Tropy skins provided in Nitro Fueled

N.Gin was just sick and tired of being warped to different places.  
Sure, it seems fun and quick, but after all of the trouble it's caused him, (typically in the form of being blown up) poor Gin would rather walk like a normal person.  
Yet, there was another problem waiting for the small Igor. He'd have to go through yet another rift to get back home.

His fame in that ruinous dimension as the sole member of Rawk-It Hed was short lived once the populace started coming back to what little sense they had.  
A few chainsaws here and a couple of fire jets there had N.Gin running for the hills, as fast as his little legs could carry him, out into the desert.

After it was obvious that he wasn't followed, he collapsed with a pained wheeze, dust flying into the air as he landed.

Gin wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, half-conscious on the ground, when he heard a sudden burst of static in his ear accompanied with a familiar voice.  
"-- Gin! -- can-- hear me?!" was all that managed to get through.

Tropy's frustrated shouting was certainly an effective way to wake up the exhausted engineer.  
Pressing a cybernetic finger to the device lodged in his ear, N.Gin attempted to answer.

"You're breaking up badly, doctor. But I can hear you." he droned, standing and dusting himself off with his free hand.

"-- suppose -- have to do --. -- matters -- and coming up -- new plan." was all that N.Gin could get from the lofty doctor.  
It was obvious to N.Gin that N.Tropy was just as exhausted as he was, but even more infuriated. 

"Wh-what was that? Before making a new plan?" Gin wheezed out, nervous that he'd get on Tropy's already frayed nerves.

"Regrouping!! --to rendezvous -- fix -- mess!!" N.Tropy shouted through, almost as though that would clear the signal on Gin's end.  
Instead, the poor man cringed at the loud volume both from his voice and the static that accompanied it.

Heaving a hissing sigh, N.Gin sat back down as he was starting to develop a throbbing headache.  


"Uhhh... How're we supposed to do that..?" he questioned further, just hoping that Tropy wouldn't yell again.

Nothing but quiet static. N.Gin suddenly felt a wave of pure anxiety. Did N.Tropy just give up on him completely!? Was he left for dead just because he asked a simple-  
A small rift opened in front of Gin, crackling like a fire. 

"-- answer -- question?" came through the earpiece with an unnervingly calm voice.  
At least N.Gin was 100 percent certain that Tropy was beyond pissed.

With that knowledge and a path onwards, Gin stepped through the rift, preparing to meet a fuming time traveler.  
What he got instead was a sudden steep decline and a rough tumble downwards through thick foliage.  
At the bottom of the hill, a crash into a poorly placed log sent poor Gin back into the realm of unconsciousness.


	2. A New Partner

With a painful throbbing in his head, N.Gin woke up to find himself in a cage made out of thick branches. The flooring was a thick layer of furs of varying types, the most common being what Gin assumed to be tiger. The cage was tied together with strung out plant fibers, some green, some blue and a very select few were purple or pink. From what Gin could see, there was no kind of door on the cage, so he couldn't simply walk out.

Looking past the branches surrounding him, N.Gin could see that he was in some sort of camp. There was a ring of sharpened branches and stones surrounding the camp, as a sort of defense or deterrent. A series of pulleys and other simple mechanisms creaked over head, probably meant for carrying heavy objects from one place to another. Finally, in the center, there was a blazing fire.

However, the fire was not ordinary by any means. It burned a toxic green, with some small hints of blue flickering in every few seconds. The light touched everything in the clearing, from the thick, knotted trees to the outer rim of the camp, except for one thing. 

A dark figure, perched on a branch of a tree across the camp from Gin. The figure was uncannily familiar, from the basic shapes to the figure's build. It was N.Tropy, but much like the fire, he was just _off._ Since the light didn't hit Tropy, N.Gin couldn't actually see him in detail, but his shape just seemed _wrong_ in some way and there was no soft ticking that would often accompany his presence.

"Doctor?" Gin managed to wheeze, approaching the 'bars' of the cell he was in. The figure slowly turned its head his way, giving off the impression of an owl before jumping out of the tree and landing with a loud _whumph._ Now in the light, N.Gin could see that is certainly was an N.Tropy, but not the one he worked with.

This Tropy was at least half a foot taller than his N.Tropy, much stronger built as well and his skin was a different tone, a darker, duller blue with a more purple-ish nose. This... stranger wore armor carved from stone, a sundial in the center of his chest and a majority of his form was covered in tiger skins. Embedded in the middle of his helmet was a glowing green gem, similar in colour to the fire. His left arm was clearly not flesh, it looked like wood and stone just stuck together by some strange, invisible force.

The most unnerving thing about the man in front of him was how silent he was. He just watched N.Gin with a primitive curiosity in his eyes and an otherwise totally neutral expression. He wasn't trying to be threatening _probably,_ but his sheer size and his tuning fork constructed of bone and wood gave him an intimidating air that even his own N.Tropy couldn't muster if he tried.

"Hello..?" N.Gin hissed nervously, giving the StoneAge Tropy a wave. The behemoth's head recoiled in response and his expression morphed into confusion, going as far as tilting his head like a confused puppy. StoneAge's gaze fell onto Gin's hand which was still raised in greeting. Almost hesitantly, he raised his false hand and gave a lopsided wave in return.

He seemed so clueless that N.Gin thought that it was cute, forcing him to grin unconsciously. That idea was swept away when StoneAge copied him again, giving a crooked grin of his own, showing off very large and very _sharp_ teeth, clearly meant to break bones. Yet another reason he was frightening without even trying. To fix this problem, Gin kept the smile on his face, but closed his mouth and as expected, StoneAge mimicked him, closing his mouth and his new smile actually seemed _friendly._

N.Gin wasn't sure what else to do. He was in a cage, possibly constructed by the caveman variant of his comrade, and he was trapped in an unknown dimension. Suddenly, a loud burst of static sounded nearby, startling both Gin and StoneAge. "N.GIN -- YOU THERE!!?" N.Tropy screamed on the other side.

The brute that stood in front of N.Gin let out a snarl, showing his teeth in a decidedly more terrifying way than before, and made his way over to the discarded earpiece that sat on the ground. It was clear from his expression that he intended to break the communicator. That knowledge sent a wave of fear through N.Gin. That earpiece was his only guide on his way to meet Tropy, so he couldn't help but let out a ear-shattering scream.

StoneAge visibly jumped and looked back to Gin, confusion written on his face yet again.

"That is _mine_ don't you _dare_ break it!-" N.Gin screeched, reflexively reaching through the bars of his cage towards the small device. StoneAge looked between N.Gin's outstretched hand and the small bauble that he clearly had no understanding of. A light bulb practically lit up over his head as he carefully picked up the still-screaming device and meandered over to the much smaller man. Gently, he gave the earpiece to Gin and then he just... _watched_. 

Keeping an eye on StoneAge, Gin answered N.Tropy's frustrated screaming, "Doctor? Doctor!! I'm here! I can hear you!"

"Finally! I -- died for -- there. -- the next -- open in --. Get ready." buzzed through and N.Gin let out a sigh.

"I'm.. not sure if I can get to the rift, sir." 

All Gin got was loud static, but he guessed that he wanted an explanation, purely based on the volume. "I am currently in a cage, with an... alternate version of you as my captor..." 

The static lowered in volume, meaning Tropy was likely silent. Gin took the time to glance at StoneAge and was surprised to see him looming over the cage, staring intently. N.Gin couldn't help the whine that he let out of his throat, causing the caveman's eyes to widen slightly before he reached for the top of the cage, opening a hatch that blended into the cage's frame. Slowly, he slipped his arm into the cage and kept it there, waiting. _Watching._

It took a moment for Gin to realize that StoneAge was helping him out of the cage. So, he hesitantly approached and stepped into StoneAge's awaiting hand, prepared for a boost. What he wasn't prepared for was for StoneAge to hold on and _lift him_ _out of the cage_ _by his foot_. Gin was so happy that he held on for a moment before letting go from pure shock, because he didn't think he could handle another head injury.

StoneAge let his weapon lean on the cage as he grabbed onto N.Gin's _face_ with his newly freed hand. Suddenly, Gin started to panic. Rightfully so, he had no idea what was happening anymore. His squirming only halted when he felt a light pressure on top of his head accompanied by what sounded and felt like a deep inhale. _Was he being sniffed by a caveman??_ Yes. He was. Afterwards, he was gently set down and given some space to breathe- considering he couldn't when his face was taken hostage.

" _Why_ would you _do_ that??" Gin prodded, but only got a head tilt in response. "Wait- Can you understand me? At all?" Just a blink. "You can't understand me." His head tilted the other way. Cute, and now Gin at least knows that typical communication with the behemoth is useless.

"--Gin?" buzzed N.Tropy, cutting off N.Gin's train of thought. 

"The cage is no longer a problem. He released me, for... _some_ reason." he hissed, watching StoneAge more closely than before. He wasn't doing anything other than watch N.Gin, and glance up at his missile from time to time, curiosity evident in his gaze, head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

With that, another rift opened. Hopefully it didn't stop right at a steep hill again. Passing StoneAge and ignoring the dull thud and clank that sounded behind him, Gin made his way to the rift, only stopping when he realized the footsteps he heard weren't just his own.

Turning around, he saw StoneAge, without his armor and helmet. Showing off his form more clearly as well as the floofy mess that was his hair, or more accurately his _mane_ as it poofed out in almost all directions. With how StoneAge stared at him it was clear that he intended to follow N.Gin through the rift.

"Wh- No! No, you stay! You can't follow me!" Gin hissed, disregarding the fact that the caveman couldn't understand him. Despite that fact, StoneAge's head recoiled slightly as he let out an offended snort and took another step forward. N.Gin tried to shove him back, but StoneAge didn't budge. Not even an inch. "Why- do you- want to follow me anyway!?" he huffed as he tried and failed at moving the living wall.

Looking up, Gin saw StoneAge tilt his head again before gently prodding the missile embedded in his skull. "Shiny." he growled. 

What-

"Shiny??" Gin parroted, attempting to get some sort of sense from the only word that StoneAge seemingly knows.

He only nodded with an adorable smile. How can someone so threatening be so cute?? With a wheezy sigh, Gin pressed a metal finger to his earpiece "Doctor, how would you feel having another you around?"

A few moments of silence before "--prob-- fine. Why?" Tropy replied, his curiosity was practically tangible with the way he spoke.

"The 'you' that is here wants to follow me and he's not taking no for an answer." he stated, trudging back to the rift. "Alright. -- look forward -- other me-- found." N.Tropy chuckled, before the loud static lowered in volume, meaning he stopped speaking.

With another annoyed huff, Gin listened to StoneAge plodding along after him. At least he's got a new friend for this tedious journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This N.Tropy will be known as StoneAge consistently throughout the story


	3. Unbridled Narcissism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin wants to move forward, while StoneAge is more intent on either taking in the sights or falling asleep. Another new pal makes an appearance!

Much to N.Gin's relief, his feet met solid ground after he went through the rift provided by N.Tropy. Yet, he jumped when he heard the dull _thud_ signaling StoneAge's appearance. Gin would certainly have to get used to the titan following him. At least if N.Tropy goes on a rage induced tangent he'll have a shield!

The dimension they were sent to seemed like a stereotypical utopian future. Every building had a neon sign advertising one thing or another, everything looked pristine and new, the sky was bright and clear, it was perfect. And StoneAge was loving it.

With almost childlike wonder, he was shifting his gaze around, at the buildings, the signs and the masses of vehicles flying by. Gin remembered the 'reason' that StoneAge gave for following him. All he said was "Shiny" after giving Gin's missile a tap. Suddenly, N.Gin felt that this would be problem for moving onward, considering he was physically incapable of moving StoneAge by force and it was also a terrible idea to leave a literal caveman unattended in another dimension.

He'd probably be taken to a museum for an exhibit. If they could move him.

Gin followed StoneAge as he trudged along, a large, almost _sweet_ smile on his face, it'd be sweeter if it wasn't for his fangs poking out of his mouth. Suddenly, he stopped, the smile gone from his face as he tilted his head. N.Gin followed his gaze and found a bright, neon sign. He couldn't help but grumble when he saw the side profile of a smug, triumphant Tropy. The words surrounding the circular sign read 'Above All Others'. 

It seems much like his own, this N.Tropy had a serious ego problem. He could almost imagine the arguments they'd get into. Looking to his companion, he met bright yellow eyes. StoneAge, as usual, looked curious and was likely looking to N.Gin for some kind of explanation. Gin just shrugged, hoping that would suffice. It seemed to, as the brute just let out a strong scoffing noise and continued onward, gazing at the scenery once more.

Gin found himself copying StoneAge as he looked around too. The bright, lively scenery of the city was almost calming. The few people that he could see walking on other suspended walkways seemed content, minding their own business. There was no sign of pain or misery anywhere.

He found himself smiling at the thought. A place where anxieties and pain were a distant memory. As a matter of fact, the path that became an escalator, lead to a park decorated with trees, flowers and elegant water features. It was beautiful, at least in Gin's opinion. 

He couldn't help but jump when he heard a loud huff come from StoneAge. When N.Gin turned to face him, he couldn't help but let out a loud wheezy laugh as it turns out a small, blue butterfly had landed on the goliath's nose and apparently startled him. For a moment, after Gin's laughed quieted down, the scene was peaceful.

The moment shattered as StoneAge's head shot forward as he tried to catch the fluttering insect between his teeth. Lucky for it, it had flown off and after a few paces it managed to get out of StoneAge's reach. Yet again, Gin couldn't help but laugh at his companion's disgruntled expression. He let his laugh quiet to a soft wheeze when he realized that StoneAge had turned to look at him. He didn't seem angry, but the small Igor still felt anxiety worm its way into his gut.

The tiny man couldn't take all of the sudden changes in his new friend, as StoneAge's once threatening demeanor shifted yet again. His eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back as he let out a large yawn, making a squeal-growl sound. Imagine a lion cub trying to roar. His head flopped forward again and his eyes were half-closed and unfocused. So _obviously_ the behemoth was exhausted. It looked like he was about to topple.

It couldn't be allowed. They had to keep moving and get to their destination... wherever that was. For the first time, Gin wondered why Tropy didn't just warp him there directly, or why the rifts had to be closed behind him instead of staying open to ravage the dimensions like before. He was being cautious. But why? What had happened while N.Gin was recovering from his defeat?

Gin was shaken when he heard a familiar, snarky voice. "Enjoying the scenery? Or... are you just jealous?" 

Turning around, he found yet another Tropy, the one from the sign without a doubt. His armor was that of a digital clock, no quiet ticking, but a low hum accompanied his presence. Along the edge of his shoulder plating was a neon blue glow, the same came from his helmet and robotic arm. Everything he wore, from helmet to boots, was a pearly, pristine white. The only breaks from the brightness were the black cowl that covered his neck and part of his jaw, the just as dark patches that covered the bottom of his glove and robotic hand, as well as the three stripes along the bottom of his coat.

He was the exact opposite of StoneAge- lean, futuristic, a paler blue, not to mention visibly smug.

"I don't believe we've met... I am the grand and glorious Dr. Nefarious Tropy, designer and prime engineer of this city," he paused for a sinister chuckle, "and every city beyond."

The tall man took yet another moment, to appreciate his work that surrounded them, allowing a small, blue butterfly to land on his shoulder. With a smirk, he looked back down to N.Gin, 

"And _you_ are?" he sneered.

N.Gin tittered nervously for a moment before answering him. "I- I am Dr.N.Gin. I... design weaponry and other defense systems." 

The Tropy hummed, almost as though he was genuinely interested, before he jumped upon being approached by StoneAge. As Gin figured, he stood over his counterpart easily. Seeing another version of himself, the Tropy suddenly became curious.

"My, my. How curious." he droned, circling StoneAge, sleuthing. "You two aren't from this dimension... nor are you from one another's... Now, why are you reality-jumping, little man?" 

Gin let out a low, strained wheeze as the Tropy watched him. His smug smile turned into a deep frown when Gin didn't answer him. The butterfly on his shoulder began to fizzle in and out of sight, like a ghost trying not to be caught on camera. The longer N.Gin stayed silent, the worse Digital Tropy's mood visibly got. From a frown, to a scowl to a menacing sneer.

" _Why_ are you _here?"_ he snarled. His tone catching StoneAge's attention. 

He took a couple of long strides toward Gin, standing tall, much like how his own Tropy would when Dr.Cortex did or said something that he considered stupid. Instinctively, Gin inched back, trying to squeeze himself into a ball, out of sight. He couldn't help but notice StoneAge watching his clone, an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

" _Answer me!!_ " he shouted, looming over N.Gin. Then, in a blur, StoneAge lurched forward and caught Digital by the throat, lifting him up, easily. He was snarling and showing his teeth.

Gin suddenly realized what the look in his eye was. _Murder._

For a few seconds, Gin couldn't help but watch. As one kicked and struggled against the other, gasping and choking. The other, never budging, only watching the struggle, waiting. Gin had to get it to stop.

He bounced over to StoneAge, calling to him, trying to get his attention. Yet nothing worked, until he jumped high, higher than he had in a long time and landed awkwardly with a loud _thump._ After that, StoneAge's head swiveled to face him, glare just as strong as before. Quickly, recovering on the way, Gin hobbled over and began trying to reach for StoneAge's arm.

It was far too high, and StoneAge didn't understand what he was trying to do. With a heavy sigh, Gin pointed at Digital, then back to the ground. StoneAge looked between his catch and N.Gin, registering what he was told, before he set Digital down and shoved him away a couple of feet. Then, he trudged to stand behind Gin, still letting out a low, but loud growl.

Digital stayed back as he caught his breath and massaged his bruised throat. Looking over, he was surprised to find the little goblin guarded by his counterpart, like a massive guard dog.

"How interesting..." he muttered, thinking for a moment, before standing back to his full height. He made sure to do so slowly to prevent N.Gin's beast from attacking him again. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to come with you, won't I?" 

Gin, yet again, couldn't help but let out a wheeze that became a droning "Uhhhhhhhhhhh...." that sounded similar to a malfunctioning fax machine. Surely N.Tropy would be fine with yet another version of him around? And _surely_ he'd prefer the other Tropy to actually be able to help with this 'new plan' of his. With a heavy sigh, N.Gin reluctantly nodded.

Digital grinned smugly, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Excellent. Now, I do believe it's been a long day. How about we relax in my penthouse and get acquainted before your... beast tries to kill me again."

"Wait, wha-" is all Gin could get out before everything was engulfed in white and suddenly he's in, as Digital said, a penthouse. There was a fully stocked bar along one wall, with a large indent in the floor where the sofas and coffee table were, the opposing wall had doors along its length. Finally, the wall that Gin faced was a massive window, from floor to ceiling, with nothing on it except for what he believed were little blue butterflies painted on its surface.

That illusion was shattered when his host said "Don't mind them. They get tired fluttering about all day." in a much softer voice than before. After that, Gin realised that the supposed paintings were moving, slowly opening and closing their wings. 

StoneAge opted to ignore the butterflies as he looked around, but unlike out on the walkway, he made sure to keep N.Gin in his vision. Most likely worried that Digital would try something. N.Gin gave him a reassuring wave, which the brute returned. This little exchange interested Digital.

"Why does he care for you so much?" he questioned, removing his helmet, revealing perfectly slicked back hair, save for a single thick strip that hung in front of his face.

Gin shrugged in response. "I haven't figured that out yet... The only thing he's ever said was 'shiny'." 

Suddenly, there was a loud _thud_ , catching the duo's attention. It was StoneAge, and he was watching N.Gin again, just like how he did when they first met. With such great interest, Digital and the rest of his home may as well have not even existed in that moment. Calmly and threateningly (though probably not intentional) he approached, stopping before N.Gin.

Wait...

"Is... Is 'Shiny' your name... or...?" Gin squeaked, shrinking into himself slightly. Digital just observed from the sidelines, curious.

StoneAge blinked at him slowly, before raising his hand and pointing at Gin. Once again, the Igor wheezed as StoneAge lowered his arm.

"How interesting..." Digital muttered, "It seems that it refers to _you._ But why?" 

He strode over cautiously, halting when StoneAge's gaze snapped over to him. Yet the glare didn't hold, the titan's eyes forced themselves shut and another squeaky, growl-y yawn came out. Digital couldn't help the high-pitched, amused hum he let out. The way StoneAge yawned was certainly unexpected, as well as the way he shook his head afterward. 

It wasn't a 'no' or anything similar, it looked like a lion shaking out his mane, leaving his hair sticking out more errantly than before, until it settled and sank back into its previous position. His eyes were half lidded and again, he looked like he was going to fall over.

And Gin's speculation was right. But not before he picked up N.Gin and grabbed Digital, dragging them both down with him. Both of the hostages tried to escape, pushing on his arms or simply trying to slip away, but it was all for naught. So they just ended up laying there, Digital on his back, StoneAge's false arm draped over his middle, Gin on his front, pressed to the edge of StoneAge's jaw.

"I suppose we're going to be here for awhile..." Digital sighed, his heaving, weighty breaths from his attempts at escape. 

Out of the corner of his eye, beyond StoneAge's speckled nose, N.Gin saw Digital close his eyes. Probably trying to get some sleep as well. But something started to bother N.Gin, despite the comforting warmth that StoneAge gave off and the plushness of the tiger skins he wore.

There was a strong smell of copper that hadn't appeared until then, and he was having trouble pinpointing the source. Or he did, until he turned his head to actually face StoneAge. He'd forgotten about the red paint that decorated his face.

A straight line in between his eyes, connecting them, two dots over each eyebrow, and spikes going up, along his jawline. With the severely shortened distance, Gin was able to do some minor investigating. It was fresh, but starting to dry, and where it dried it became darker... much darker. As though it was decaying.

Suddenly, he understood where the copper smell came from. It was the paint! Wait, not paint. 

It was blood on StoneAge's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new Tropy is going to be called Digital throughout the rest of the story!  
> That's two out of seven. Oooooo  
> And next chapter, we're tearing away from our little Igor, wonder what'll happen?


	4. Off The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.Tropy is having second thoughts about bringing N.Gin to the world he and FemTropy have ended up in. Something strange is going on, even in his standards.

For the first time since building the long gone Time Twister, time meant nothing to N.Tropy. It was no help to him and the thought of an invisible clock ticking or an hourglass running empty almost made him sick. For the first time in a long time, he was lost, having no idea where or when he was, or what to do other than try to guide N.Gin to him safely. The little mechanic being the only member of the "N" Team he enjoyed the company of.

However, since sending N.Gin to the next dimension on the path he had planned, their communications dropped totally. He'd tried to reach him, but every attempt ended in failure as he never got a response in any fashion. Even after doing so many different trivial maneuvers, hoping to get some sort of signal out, nothing happened. The only solace in the situation was that the dimension he sent N.Gin to was as safe as could be, so Gin was still alive.

So, engulfed in stress and an unfamiliar sense of self-loathing, he laid back on the dark ground and just stayed there. For a moment, N.Tropy wondered if this mounting anxiety was what N.Gin felt each day. He recalled his comrade complaining of searing headaches from the duress he was often put through. With a long breath out of his nose, Tropy closed his eyes, trying to ground himself and prevent genuine panic from setting in.

The clicking of heels alerted him to the presence of his alternate self. His replacement for Cortex. An excellent decision really, but Tropy couldn't help but feel an even deeper sense of disappointment at their failure. He was far beyond the competence of that little jaundiced goblin, and two of himself would surpass it an even greater league surely? Those facts only made their defeat more infuriating and humiliating.

"You seem busy." FemTropy hummed, looming over him. Amusement in her dark, possibly soulless eyes. Not that he could see it.

"Leave me alone." he snapped back, keeping his eyes closed. Not in the mood for anything other than sulking.

In response, all he heard was a thoughtful hum and more clicking as she walked away. With a weighty sigh, N.Tropy heaved himself back into a sitting position. In front of him were the bits of machinery he managed to salvage, and continued to use in guiding N.Gin on his way. In one of the black screens, Tropy could see himself. Visibly tired, armor and helmet abandoned someplace he couldn't care to remember. What didn't help was how beaten up he appeared to be.

Dingodile's tail packs a punch, and being hit by it suddenly, its tip winding around and smacking you in the eye, would not be pleasant. Tropy learned that lesson when it happened and he developed a black eye that had yet to disappear and a pretty nasty cut along the bridge of his nose. He hated looking at his reflection and seeing that. 

He was ecstatic to see his reflection disappear and in its place was the image portraying that a signal was made. In a flash, he slammed his hand on the button that activated the mic. 

"N.GIN!!" he yelled, unable to contain his excitement. On the other side, he heard a muffled conversation. One was obviously N.Gin, but the other sounded like him... 

"Yes, doctor?" Gin hissed back. In the background he heard muffled screaming coming from his other self.

"I've been trying to contact you for _hours._ What's happened?"

"Oh. We found another you in this dimension and he's also decided to come along. The two are just... getting acquainted? I think?"

N.Gin sounded unsure. That fact unsettled N.Tropy a fair amount, but surely his selves weren't _killing_ each other? Tropy was fully aware that he had a massive ego, he earned it after everything he managed to do. With that, wouldn't his selves get along and essentially build a circle of self-praise? Then again, they're still individuals... they might begin arguing over who the greatest Tropy of them all is.

"Whatever it may be, the next rift will be opening in just a few moments. Prepare yourselves." Tropy stated, having calmed down from his sudden burst of energy.

He quickly plugged in the necessary coordinates on a different module and activated it. The rift opened, according to the monitor, and as usual, N.Tropy waited for a minute before closing it, giving Gin and his companions a chance to actually go through. With that, he stood and strolled away to stretch his legs.

The doctor walked to the edge of the plateau he'd been staying on and looked below. The world around them was grey and seemed almost dead, the only sign of life was the two dumped there and the fact that they hadn't died of lack of oxygen, freezing temperatures or anything else. He found his other self seated on a rock below, fiddling with the inner workings of her arm. They both often complained of sand or other debris interfering with the mechanisms within.

Looking ahead to the horizon, he found nothing interesting. Just a bleak, black sea. Though it was similar to the one surrounding his time twister, he had no idea what lay within, and the churning waters filled him with a sense of unease, as though he had Uka Uka breathing down his neck again. Tropy couldn't help the unsteady breath he took- it felt like the sea was stealing his very soul.

Turning away, he looked back to the monitors he managed to set up. They weren't his, nor were they of anyone he knew, they were left behind and damaged by something- or someone. The scientist part of him wanted to know the history, but the time traveler part knew that the answers may be worse than he imagined. Striding over, he placed his gloved hand on a generator he found. It buzzed like a nest of angry hornets, and shook slightly under his hand. Tropy had been worried it'd blow up as he repaired it, it was so unstable.

Though that danger passed, he was still unnerved by his surroundings, and all of his counterpart's attempts at easing them failed one way or another. The initial scenario in his head being replaced by something far worse than before.

Was bringing N.Gin there really a good idea? Perhaps the Tropys should've tried to escape instead, get away from the dark, seemingly endless limbo they'd found themselves trapped in. No matter what he'd done N.Tropy couldn't shake the thoughts away. What didn't help were the occasional-

The ground began to shake with a roar, and an ear-splitting _CRACK_ rang out from behind him. Yet again, the earthquakes of the strange region caused Tropy's mind to start reeling. What would happen this time? Luckily, all that happened was a couple of monitors tumbling down, the wall that braced them having split apart.

And yet again, a strange sense of unease plagued his chest, as despite being unplugged, the monitors stayed on. Shown on both screens was the image of a severely damaged clock, and an eerie, warped tune began to sing out from their speakers.


	5. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StoneAge has a story to tell.

Waking up cold was never pleasant. The sudden shivering, the crippling loneliness, everything about it was just _awful._ From what N.Gin could see after only just waking up, Digital likely felt the same way as he pushed himself back into a standing position, a strong scowl on his face. It took him a moment, but there was something missing. Something important. Then, it hit him like a stack of bricks from several storeys above. _StoneAge was gone._

The sudden panic that coiled itself around his heart had him gasping for air, and whirling around in a vain attempt at searching for his pseudo-guardian. He didn't settle, even when her heard a soft _clank_ as Digital rested his armor on a nearby table, exposing the rest of his lab coat, and a gleaming, golden badge on the right side of his chest - a plain circle with wings extending from it. He didn't even notice when the doctor watched him, quickly growing agitated at his antics.

"Would you _calm down??_ The brute is just outside the building. _Look._ " Digital hissed, gesturing to the massive window, free of butterflies.

Hastily, Gin hopped over and gazed outside, pressing both hands to the glass, like a child seeing snow for the first time in the year. What Digital said was true, StoneAge was just outside the building's front door, sitting on a patch of bare gravel, yet to be covered by the lush grass every other plot of land had. It was difficult to tell what exactly he was doing due to distance, but it didn't matter, N.Gin needed to grab him before N.Tropy opened the next rift.

As quickly as he could, he bolted for the door, surprisingly unaware of Digital watching him. The elevator-chute-thing at the end of the hall brought him straight down to the ground floor at record-breaking speed. He'd marvel at it, if it wasn't for his current obligation. Gin made a mad dash for the door and almost slammed head-first into the glass, as the door _whooshed_ open last second. By then, it was too late to slow down, and N.Gin wound up crashing into StoneAge's back.

Despite the rough impact, the only sign that he noticed was the gruff 'Hmph' as N.Gin ran into him, and the turn of his head as he looked down at the Igor, crumpled to the ground. Unsurprisingly, there was a strong pounding in Gin's head and a roaring in his ears, which died off faster than it ever had before. That process was accompanied by a soft green glow surrounding him, and when it dimmed, he could clearly see a similar green glow coming from the stone embedded in StoneAge's false arm. 

He wanted to ask StoneAge about it so badly, but he had to remind himself, StoneAge doesn't understand _any_ English, except for one word. 'Shiny'. As he thought, he looked down from StoneAge's arm, to the ground in front of the curled up caveman. StoneAge managed to get a stick (read; branch) had started drawing in the gravel. So far, all he had was a simple drawing of what looked like N.Gin!

For a moment, Gin felt his heart melt at the sight of it as he stood back up. However, he quickly noticed something was off about it. Instead of drawing even the basics of what was implanted in Gin's skull, which he guessed would be a thick rectangle and a small triangle coming out of it, StoneAge drew a ragged diamond shape. Everything else was the same as what N.Gin would expect. A round body, twiggish limbs, one eye larger than the other, everything. But that one detail continued to bother N.Gin, so he started to wonder if he could ask about it, and how he'd go about doing that.

Yet, he froze when he looked up to StoneAge, who was still a fair bit bigger than him when sitting. His own gaze was on the drawing he made, and an unfamiliar look of sorrow was clearly shown in his expression. No trace of the smiling, curious giant was there, just a depressed lump of muscle. Gently, N.Gin gave StoneAge's arm a shove in an attempt at grabbing his attention. Though not turning his head as he usually would, he still looked down to Gin from the corner of his eye. 

Instead of speaking, Gin gestured to the drawing and tried tilting his head to state a question, that's what StoneAge usually did after all. Blinking, said brute looked between Gin and his drawing before adding an arrow that pointed to Gin himself, then crossing a line through its path. So... it was N.Gin, but _wasn't??_

It took a few moments before the littlest doctor felt like kicking himself. StoneAge meant that the Gin he drew was the one from his own dimension. There was a story there, N.Gin knew it, and being a scientist, he couldn't just let it go. Oblivious to Digital joining them, Gin gestured for StoneAge to continue, tell the story. The goliath let out a snort and turned his head to look at Gin properly, then he did what he did best. He watched.

Looking for something, and whatever it was, he didn't find it. Letting out a deep sigh through his nose, he began drawing again and Gin tried to interpret it.

'He was stalking through the dense trees, fully armored and on alert. He heard a cry of some sort of animal and he wasn't sure what it was, so he investigated, taking a stone-tipped spear with him. Yet, what he found surprised him. It was a small, round person with a piece of sharp rock stuck in his head, forcing one eye to pop out more than the other. The little man moaned and groaned, hissing noises that StoneAge couldn't understand.

Looking up the cliff face that he found the little man beside, he saw another figure on top with a strange, square head, but every other detail was unseen. The only thing he could understand was that the square-headed thing was possibly the cause, so he growled and roared at it, presenting himself as a greater threat. Ultimately the odd animal fled, leaving StoneAge with its victim. Said victim was bleeding heavily, still hissing out the strange language, though it seemed more afraid than before. Ignoring its fear, he picked it up and carried it back to his encampment.

It passed out sometime along the way, and in an attempt at saving it, StoneAge wrapped its head in strung out plant fibers, with special herbs in place around the immediate wound once they got home. After that, StoneAge had to wait. Days passed, and nothing but shallow breathing and a pulse told StoneAge the little creature was still alive. He'd replace the wrappings and herbs every few hours, and ensured that nothing else got near the two of them without a warning or loss of its life. After that whole ordeal, the little man woke up.

It was afraid of StoneAge at first, backing away from him and hissing at him in its language. Seeing its fear, he backed away and tossed his spear aside, watching the odd animal the entire time. It watched him too, though with only one eye as its bigger one was covered by the wrappings. Hesitantly, it relaxed and tried to stand, struggling the entire way until it had to support itself on the tree beside it. Without hesitation, StoneAge climbed up that tree, causing the little man to squeak in fear, though it quickly continued watching him as he broke off part of a thick branch and hopped down, landing next to the little man.

Using his own armor as a grinding stone, StoneAge smoothed out the points on the branch before offering it down to the little man. It shakily took the crutch and hobbled after him to the fire in the middle of the camp. After some time of simply staring into the flames, the little man began hissing its odd language again, maybe asking who he was or why he helped. All he did was watch the little man, until it paused, and let out one last little noise in the form of a cautious question. All he did was blink in return. The little man let out a wheezy sigh and began watching the fire again.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and StoneAge swiftly grabbed his spear and positioned himself in preparation for a lunge, while the little man only curled itself into a small, misshapen ball. Creeping to the edge of camp on all fours, StoneAge was able to see a herbivorous animal through the foliage. Heeding his own hunger and how starved the little creature behind him must've been, he threw his spear with great strength, through the poor beast's throat, killing it quickly. At the sound of the animal's death cry, the little man tried to press into itself further, concerning StoneAge a great deal. 

Quickly, he recovered his spear and the kill, bringing them both back into the confines of the camp. The creature unfurled itself and watched as StoneAge prepared the beast, and it let out a hiss, in the form of a question once again.'

StoneAge growled as he drew and pressed a hand to his head, it seemed to N.Gin that he was trying to remember something. A particular detail. With great hesitance, StoneAge wrote out a word, above the N.Gin he'd been drawing.

' "--- Alone?" it asked him.

StoneAge didn't understand what that word meant, but he'd learn eventually. After that night, the little man stayed with him and showed him a great many things that he'd never thought of doing before. It showed him how to use sharpened branches and stones to protect the camp, acting as walls. It showed him different little machines to simply make their life easier. In return, StoneAge protected _him_ _,_ kept him company, and showed him the magic he'd learned from a pair of floating objects, even levitating the little man as a form of entertainment for them both, the stone implanted in his false arm as a fuel.

Then, it was decided that the little man would teach StoneAge something else. Strange runes, very different from the ones StoneAge used to mark safe or unsafe plants and areas. They were written in a specific order, a list, and then those runes were used to piece together the odd noises the little man always made. He made quick progress, after he learned to pair the words with items around him, or the noises spoken to him.

After he seemed comfortable, the little man asked him again, '--- Alone?" Solemnly, he nodded in response as they sat by the fire. Aside from the masks that visited him on occasion, StoneAge had been alone for as long as he could remember, the little man being his only true companion. In an attempt to change the saddened mood, the little man asked StoneAge if he'd like to try speaking again. Though he could grasp most words in writing, StoneAge wasn't used to speaking, only ever uttering one or two words when it suited him, so he shook his head. Once again, the two were swallowed by silence, the only noise being the green fire crackling before them.

Suddenly, StoneAge felt a weight on his side and looked down to see the little man leaning against him, eyeing the stone in his arm. Trusting his friend, he held his arm closer, allowing the little creature investigate further. A small, green gem, always glowing softly, was embedded in his arm, giving StoneAge the ability to have a form of control over whatever was around him, though he mostly focused on keeping the floating cluster of stones, known as his hand, intact. 

"--- Shiny--?" he hissed, causing StoneAge to look down at him. 

What he said was true, the gem was shiny, even reflective. In response, StoneAge hummed and looked to the stone trapped in his companion's skull. It was a gleaming, black stone, and StoneAge easily noticed that he could see his own reflection in it. No markings were found there, aside from the dark spots that speckled his cheeks and nose. The giant smiled and let out a bark of a laugh, before gently nudging his friend.

The little man looked up to him, and tilted his head, a common thing the tow of them did. StoneAge pointed to the black stone, and stated, "Shiny."

However, his point drifted down to his friend. Both laughed at the little nickname, and from then on, that's what the little man was called. For a good, long while the duo was happy. But nothing can last forever, can it?

StoneAge and Shiny were hunting, or StoneAge was hunting and Shiny was keeping him company as he was useless with any sort of weapon. They'd yet to catch anything, and they were getting farther and farther from the camp. StoneAge decided to climb one of the many trees in order to get a better view and see if there was anything worth catching, which there was none. Suddenly, the tree shook as he heard Shiny cry out from below. Looking down, he spotted a large carnivore, Shiny called it a 'Spinosaurus', stomping through the trees and clearly announcing its presence. Clearly, that was the reason that there was no prey in the area... except for _them._

Remembering that Shiny was still on the forest floor, StoneAge slid down the tree, careful to not catch the dinosaur's attention. As he landed, the spinosaurus had found something, and immediately a high-pitched shriek sounded, which StoneAge identified as Shiny. Bolting ahead, he tried to reach Shiny before the dino could get a hold of him, and he was so close, but he was too late. With a loud _crunch,_ his friend was gone, the stone that was embedded in his head being the only thing left behind. Seeing it, StoneAge froze. His only companion, his only _friend,_ was gone, his blood being spattered across StoneAge's face.

In a fit of blind rage, StoneAge roared and threw his spear at the beast with such force that the spear travelled through its eye and out of its skull. The monster stumbled for a moment before collapsing, blood quickly coating the ground beneath its head. It was dead, but StoneAge was alone again, having failed the only companion he ever had. There was nothing to save that time, and in frustration, StoneAge tore off one of the spinosaurus' arms, roaring all the while... At least he managed to catch something to eat. 

In great pain and exhausted, he trudged back to the camp, bringing the large, severed arm with him. It was with the bones of the spino's arm that he constructed the prongs of his favored weapon, imbued with the magic from the stone in his own false arm. He recalled being spattered with blood, so he went to the nearest water source they- _he_ had in order to clean it off. However, once he saw his reflection, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The blood on his face, the blood of his friend, was a constant reminder of his failure. 

He couldn't forget, he wouldn't allow himself to, so he turned the spatter into actual markings right where they landed. A thick line between his eyes, bridging over his nose, two dots over each eyebrow, and six triangular points along the sides of his jawline.'

It was then that the branch StoneAge was holding snapped in half, his grip having tightened due to his resurfacing emotions. When Gin looked at him, he saw a blend of sadness and rage, as though StoneAge wasn't sure which to feel at that moment. N.Gin wasn't sure how to feel either, or what to think. He'd just learned why StoneAge was so defensive. He was afraid of losing another Gin. Hesitantly, Gin leaned over and wrapped his arms around as much StoneAge as he could, which was only to the middle of his chest and back.

Digital, who was also watching, gently placed a hand on StoneAge's head while remaining silent. StoneAge's anger/sorrow-induced shaking soon ceased, but his face still showed his frustration. He didn't try to shake them off, but he also didn't do anything else. It took Digital moving his hand for StoneAge to respond to anything. He blinked once, twice, then looked down to N.Gin, who gave him a gentle smile. 

The giant smiled back and gently shook N.Gin off, standing back up into his usual slouch. It was clear, in his eyes, that he was still utterly devastated, but it seemed he was willing to continue on for the time being. Suddenly, a question popped into Gin's head.

"Hey, do- do you have an N.Gin?" he asked Digital, who had to look around StoneAge to find him.

"Oh, probably. I just... haven't _met_ him. You're the only one I've ever encountered in my life." Digital stated, stepping around StoneAge, careful to not stand on the elaborate drawings scrawled on the ground.

N.Gin only hummed, before he realized something important. He's met three different N.Tropys. He couldn't call _all_ of them N.Tropy, because that would only cause confusion and quite possibly lead to some fighting. So, he needed to come up with a way to refer to each individual Tropy without causing any confusion. Take a wild guess on what he decided on. He explained the situation to Digital, and he could tell StoneAge was listening, but not understanding. He guessed it'd been so long that he forgot most spoken English words.

"So, with that, you'll be Digital," he stated, pointing to Digital of course, "and _you_ are StoneAge." he finished with gently poking StoneAge on his upper arm (he couldn't reach StoneAge's shoulder), ensuring that he knew that 'StoneAge' was him. 

Digital shrugged, uttering that it made sense, and StoneAge dipped his head, seemingly understanding what he had said. Gin couldn't help but smile at the little group he'd gathered, before a loud voice rang out from his earpiece.

"N.GIN!!" N.Tropy shouted, excitement clear in his tone. There was hardly any static, meaning Tropy must've fixed a thing or two in his set up.

"What was that?" Digital questioned, strolling over, curious.

"Oh, it's my Tropy. He's the one that's opening the dimensional rifts." Gin explained and Digital nodded, allowing their conversation to continue and failing to notice StoneAge approaching as well. Gin responded, "Yes, doctor?"

He jumped when he heard Digital's muffled scream, and he looked over to find StoneAge had lifted him up by the face and pressed his nose into his smaller counterpart's hair, much like he did to N.Gin when they first met.

"I've been trying to contact you for _hours._ What's happened?" Tropy questioned, actually seeming to be concerned.

"Oh. We found another you in this dimension and he's also decided to come along. The two are just... getting acquainted? I think?" honestly, that was the only explanation Gin had for what StoneAge was doing. Perhaps he had an easier time identifying things by scent? N.Gin had no clue.

"Whatever it may be, the next rift will be opening in just a few moments. Prepare yourselves." N.Tropy concluded, going silent after that statement.

Gin managed to catch Digital and StoneAge's attention, as Digital was quite roughly telling StoneAge off for his actions, momentarily forgetting that the giant could hardly understand him due to lack of practice. Quickly, as Tropy said, the rift opened, allowing the three to walk through, wondering what dimension they'd end up in next.

Leaving the sad tale, with little blue butterflies fluttering down to land on it, behind.


	6. N. Verted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine an N.Tropy with low confidence, good intentions, startles easily, and has a name not starting with 'N'?  
> Yes? Good. Welcome back to Twinsanity island, but without weird-lookin birbs.

N.Gin and his little group had been wandering around the dimension for awhile, simply taking in the sights, dissimilar to what they were used to. However, the surroundings were familiar to N.Gin, as though he'd been there before. A very long time ago. They were on an island, and the sea surrounding them was pure lava, which was... unconventional to say the least. Despite the clearly inhospitable climate, life on that island appeared to be peaceful, every living thing seeming to get along in one way or another. 

Along the way, Digital pointed out an ice mountain, nearby one of the island's edges. Seemingly refusing to melt despite the searing heat surrounding it. Due to said searing heat, they three decided to immediately go to the massive glacier, and they were not disappointed. The surrounding area was covered in a thin layer of snow, and the air was clear and much easier to breathe than when they were trudging through the jungle or the beach.

Waterfalls went down the sides of the glacier, pooling into small ponds at its base. There was no layer of ice overtop, as the area wasn't cold enough, and it was easy to see groups of small, colourful fish swim about in the crystal clear waters. They caught StoneAge's attention and he meandered over, perching himself at the water's edge.

"I... I think we should rest here." Digital huffed, leaning against a tree along the clearing's edge. Though he tried to hide it, N.Gin could see that he was exhausted from the trek through the super-heated jungle.

Gin nodded and hobbled over to StoneAge, who was still watching the fish intently. The only sign that he even noticed N.Gin was a small glance in his direction, before he continued watching the fish. Gin smiled and watched them too, mesmerized by their colours and patterns. Yet, the peaceful mood was interrupted when StoneAge's false arm plunged into the cold water and grasped a fish, scaring all of the others away.

The fish was steadily dragged out of the water, still thrashing around in a desperate attempt at saving its own life. Its struggle ceased after StoneAge bit off the fish's head, cutting it off at the gills. N.Gin almost felt like what he was witnessing was wrong, but he had to remind himself that StoneAge cared little for morals, survival being one of his only motivations. Besides, he was one to talk. As a villain, N.Gin gave up a great deal of morality. After a few sickening crunches, StoneAge swallowed the fish's head, before gulping down the rest whole.

By the time the tailfin disappeared behind his teeth, the brute was already poised to catch another fish. Sadly, some sort of explosion went off nearby, sending out a shockwave and knocking the imbalanced StoneAge into the cold waters. N.Gin almost laughed, but the expression StoneAge had on his face as he rose back up silenced him. Snarling and baring his teeth, StoneAge was clearly enraged as he hopped out of the pond and quickly shook the water off, scattering droplets everywhere and even getting some on Gin.

Digital was already investigating what might have caused the explosion, leaving the clearing. StoneAge followed, leaving N.Gin to bounce after them and their criminally long strides. Before long, they managed to find the cause. Lo and behold, there was another N.Tropy there, quickly stomping out a small fire next to a large crater. 

That Tropy wore mostly white, but had blue sleeves and pants, a silvery-grey glove and boots, and most of what he wore was accented with gold and silver. He wasn't wearing his armor nor his helmet, showing off slightly curled, golden hair, which heavily contrasted with every other Tropy's black hair. It was difficult to see due to distance, but his eyes were green instead of yellow. He was clearly freaked out by the explosion he undoubtedly caused.

At the sight of him, StoneAge let out a loud growl, clearly stating his displeasure at being dumped into a cold pond. The poor Tropy let out a startled squeak, jumped and whirled around to face them. N.Gin immediately noted that this particular Tropy stood in a similar way to Gin himself when he was frightened. Pulling his shoulders together, slouching a great deal, overall just trying to appear smaller. 

StoneAge seemed to take notice and stopped growling, and his expression shifted from total hostility to cautious curiosity. The key word being cautious, as he ensured that Digital and N.Gin stayed behind him. Digital, proudly ignoring StoneAge's attempts, strode past him and openly greeted the latest Tropy.

"Hello. I assume you're this dimension's local Tropy?" he prodded, a smirk evident in his voice, let alone his expression.

"Yes..." The newcomer responded, fairly quietly, while ensuring that there was a fair distance between himself and the group.

As he watched, Gin continued to recognize his own behavior, eventually stepping past StoneAge and standing beside Digital, despite the goliath's protests. Digital was questioning the other Tropy quite harshly, and often barking at him to speak up, completely bypassing his counterpart's attempts at explaining what had happened. 

"Um. Digital, I think we should-" Gin started, but was quickly cut off by Digital.

"Hush, Gin. I'm busy." he stated, giving Gin's head a half-hearted pat.

N.Gin was going to do something. There was gret potential that he would regret it, but with a living tank behind him, he couldn't care less at the time. So, he rose up on his tip toes and bit down on Digital's hand, his _human_ hand. Digital jumped and quickly started trying to escape Gin's iron jaws, while StoneAge simply broke out into a deep belly laugh and crumpled to the ground, unable to hide how funny he thought the scene was. The other Tropy let out a fairly high-pitched peal of laughter, but quickly his his smile with his hands.

N.Gin let go, content with the attention he had.

"I was _saying_ maybe we should try _listening_ to what he's trying to say, instead of interrupting him?" he hissed, glaring up at Digital, who was clutching his hand to his chest.

With a scowl, Digital seemed to consider Gin's words for a moment before nodding and looking to the new Tropy again.

"I apologize." he muttered, keeping a stern expression on his face.

With a nod, the new Tropy stood a little straighter and began explaining.

"This was a little experiment of my N.Gin's. He was busy, so I offered to give it a test, since I was out here already. As you could probably tell... It didn't go very well..." he lamented, looking to the small crater again. "Of course... Leave it to Xander to screw things up for everyone..." 

Digital and Gin glanced at each other, hearing the last thing the newcomer muttered. 

"Your name's Xander?" Digital asked incredulously, holding onto a look of disdain.

"Xander's" eyes widened for a moment before he let out a quiet laugh and shook his head.

"Oh yea... I forgot. I'm guessing your name's something starting with an 'N' right?" he prodded, his nervousness melting away slightly. Gin noticed he was tapping his fingertips together.

"Yes... My name is _Nefarious_ Tropy." Digital stated, "How did you come to the conclusion that my name started with an 'N'?" 

"Oh! That's easy! I-" Xander started and went of on a short ramble about his research on the 'infinite' dimensions. 

Such as, there was actually a _finite_ number of dimensions, there were just such a great mass of them that attempting to count them would be futile. Through his research, he found out that they all shared a common origin and that his dimension, the dimension they were currently in, was a mirrored version of the original. Which explained the name difference between himself (X.Tropy) and the N.Tropys

"And-! Oh. Oh dear, I started rambling... I'm sorry." Xander cut himself off and covered his face with his hands.

N.Gin felt a switch flip in his head. Of course, if this was a mirrored dimension, then X.Tropy would be more nervous and self deprecating than the N.Tropys, who were often more confident to the point of narcissism. 

"Ehehe... So, may I ask... _Why_ are you here? Dimension hoppers are... almost non existent, in number..." Xander practically whispered, wringing his hands nervously.

Hopping forward, Gin explained what they were attempting, and Xander's interest seemed to peak.

"So you're going to a dimension _you_ don't even know of?" he noted, before he asked, "Could I... Maybe... Come with you? I research dimensional travel, so..." 

N.Gin thought for a moment. Surely having someone like X.Tropy come along for the trip would be useful? His knowledge on the subject of dimensional travel would surely help N.Tropy's work with the rift generator... With that in mind, Gin happily nodded, causing X.Tropy to give a small smile. 

"Alright. Well, for now, perhaps you should rest in my lab? The heat is quite... intense for those unaccustomed to it." X suggested, tapping his fingertips together again.

"That... would be appreciated." Digital admitted, having finally wrung the pain from his hand. Gin would have to apologize for that later.

Before X.Tropy could begin leading the way, StoneAge approached him, effectively making him jump. 

"Oh! Umm... Hello?" X greeted, giving StoneAge an anxious wave.

Just like Gin and Digital, he was completely unprepared to have StoneAge calmly grab him by the face and lift him off of the ground, only to be sniffed and dropped. X didn't even try to fight back, only seemingly attempting at scrunching himself into a ball. After that, X just seemed to brush it off and began leading the group to his lab.

Surprisingly, it was detached from that dimension's version of Cortex Castle, but it was by no means small. It was fairly stereotypical of a laboratory belonging to a scientist of his type. Made mostly of metal and stone, with electrical nodes hissing and buzzing on the roof or protruding from the walls. Inside, there were schematics, prototypes of devices and what appeared to be a miniature version of the Time Twister machine- something Gin never thought he'd see again.

Luckily, the inside of his lab was sufficiently cool, allowing the group to take a break from the exhausting heat outside. As if by second-nature, X strode over to one of the multiple desks and took a tablet out of one of its drawers, quickly tapping on its screen with his metal fingers. StoneAge, spotting the time twister platform, meandered over and flopped on top of it, letting out a gruff 'Hmph' when he landed.

X barely reacted, surprisingly. Only glancing over before continuing to tap away on his tablet. Digital took the time to sit down and fiddle around with his own mechanical arm, quietly musing to himself about potential improvements... such as a fan attachment. Gin decided to take a seat next to StoneAge, hoping that he wouldn't be trapped under him for another night. Luckily, he only got a friendly nudge of acknowledgement instead of any form of suffocating affection.

Though, just as he was getting comfortable, Gin's earpiece buzzed to life.

'N.Gin. Are you listening?" N.Tropy prodded, surprisingly calm considering all of the other times he called N.Gin.

"Yes, doctor, I'm here." Gin hissed back, catching X and Digital's attention.

"Good. I've prepared another set of coordinates." Tropy stated, and N.Gin could hear the quiet clicking of a keyboard through the earpiece.

"Alright. Oh! And, we've found another Tropy." Gin added, glancing over to Xander, who was quickly switching between watching him and typing away on his tablet.

All N.Gin got in response was a quiet, almost threatening chuckle, but no words. It would be unsettling, if not for the fact that Gin was already somewhat used to N.Tropy's demeanor and noticed that the lofty doctor hardly ever had any malice towards him. Perhaps he was amused by the little collection Gin was amassing! That was what Gin decided it was. Definitely. One hundred percent. Not allowing any negative thought make him unnecessarily scared.

_But what if he was actually super angry about not being the only Tropy, and was plotting behind N.Gin's back?_

His thoughts halted when he heard a strong huff and was roughly nudged by StoneAge. Looking over, N.Gin saw that the brute looked quite concerned, his deep frown twisting N.Gin's heart with guilt. 

"It's nothing." Gin whispered, giving the giant a pat on the head. He couldn't help but let out a quiet, nasally laugh when his hand sank into StoneAge's incredibly floofy hair.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Gin told the others that the rift would be opening soon. Digital nodded and stood, giving his wrist a couple of experimental twists before following Gin outside. X kept his tablet with him and followed, a small, nervous grin on his face. StoneAge heaved himself off of the platform and trudged after everyone else, still looking tired, but after giving his head a shake, he seemed to wake up a bit.

In only a few short moments, the rift opened, but a buzzing in Gin's ear stopped him from hopping right through.

"I must warn you. This dimension is considered inhospitable, be careful." N.Tropy quickly added. Gin could practically see him, trying to stay composed, despite his glaring mistake.

He quietly tittered to himself before hopping through, trusting each individual Tropy to follow along. However, this rift seemed odd. No other rift had the sickening, suffocating smell of smoke and toxins, did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X.Tropy just wants to help, honestly. He's a good bean.


End file.
